Seme? Uke? What?
by Warwulf
Summary: Sorry about the title. I'm horrible at titles. Anyway... The Hetalia semes have been turned into girls! Is it permanent? How will it affect their relationships? Who did it? Everyone suspects England, but he swears it wasn't him! What the heck is going on?
1. USUK and GerIta

**AN: Ugh… I just decided to do this odd fanfiction because…for some reason… I kinda like this idea of seme uke swap. I actually prefer switched pairings sometimes. Eh… :) Just read on.**

**Pairings (don't like don't read): USUK (UKUS), RusCan (CanRus), GerIta (ItaGer), SuFin (FinSu), Spamano (RomAin?) ((AN: like lettuce?))…**

**Note: Other pairings might be accepted through review and/or PM…it depends…**

**Disclaimer: Warwulf does not own Hetalia in any way.**

**Rated T for: some 'stuff', gender swap, some language, and…France later on.**

* * *

Chapter 1: USUK and GerIta

England jolted awake at the scream. Wait…scream?

"HOLY CRAP WHAT THE CRAP HAPPENED TO ME?!"

Wh-who was that? There weren't any girls in his house. The only other person in the house should have been Alfred, America. England got up and rushed to the source of the screaming. The bathroom. But the door was closed. And if there really was a lady in there…

England was torn. Should he find out why there was a girl screaming (shouting curse words) in his house, or should he be a gentleman and wait here until she comes out?

"Um…hello?" England said, "Is someone in there?"

"Y-yeah…i-it's me, Iggy."

Iggy? The only person who ever called him that was…

"A-America?" England asked incredulously, "I-I'm coming in…"

England opened the door. There stood a girl with chin-length dirty-blonde hair with an ahoge and glasses. She had blue eyes exactly like Alfred's and was dressed in the clothes he had on the previous night and America's jacket. Even though "she" was definitely female…England could tell right away it was America. Also…America was now slightly shorter than England.

"B-bloody hell…" England said.

"You!" America said angrily in his new feminine/higher voice, "You probably did this! What spell did you screw up this time? Or maybe you did this on purpose! You _were_ reluctant to bottom yesterday!"

"N-no!" England stuttered, "I-I didn't-"

America slapped him. England only stared dumbfounded. What the BLOODY HELL had HAPPENED?!

* * *

Italy woke up feeling great. He had had a nice dream about pasta and kitty cats and Germany and pretty much everything else he liked. He got up and looked at the clock. He had woken up early today! It was only 10:00 a.m.! Germany would be happy. Hm…where was Germany? He always woke up before Italy… Italy wandered around the entire house looking for him. He ended up following a faint voice that sounded a lot like "mein gott, mein gott, mein gott". Germany said that a lot right? But it sounded like a _signora._

Finally, he came to a door.

"Ve~ Germany?~" Italy said.

The "mein gott"s stopped.

"Italia?" A feminine but familiar voice said, "D-don't come in!"

"Ve~ Germany, what's wrong with your voice?" Italy asked.

"Uh…I-I'm not Germany!" the lady said, "I'm…uh…"

Italy opened the door anyway. He was right. It was a _signora_. But she looked like Ludwig. Except she had slightly longer hair, a smaller face, and now appeared to be a tiny bit shorter than Italy…and she was a girl.

"Germany!" Italy said.

"I-I'm not!...fine…it's me…" the lady, Germany said.

"What happened to you?" Italy asked.

"I don't know!" Ludwig(?) said, "I voke up like this! Mein Gott… Zhis is going to be a problem."

"Ve~ Problem?" Italy questioned, "Penso che sei bellissima! Bella~ Bella~"

Fem Germany blushed. More than normal Germany would have.

"Hm…but zhis is still going to be a problem." Germany said, "Ve need to get things back to normal as soon as possible… Agh…and zhe meeting is in three hours. Mein GOTT vhat am I supposed to do?"

"Ah~ Just go to the meeting anyway." Italy said, "I'm sure no one will mind. I don't~."

Germany blushed again.

"Ve~" Italy said softly to fill the silence, "Who know? Maybe they won't notice or maybe they turned into girls too."

"But you're fine, Italien." Germany said, "Vhat could have caused zhis?"

* * *

**AN: Well…like it? hate it? want me to continue? Leave reviews and you get a virtual scone, plate of pasta, wurst, or hamburger. :) Hope you liked this first chapter.**


	2. RusCan and SuFin

**AN: Oh, wow…I just realized that there was another story kind of like this… Apparently, "I" put it on alert so I got an email. Kolkolkol…Looks like I have to go kill someone. I can't have "random people" ((I know exactly who did it)) going into my account. Anyway…because of this…I might discontinue or delete this story…but if you guys want I will continue it. I already wrote this chapter, so I might as well post it…but…you know…**

* * *

Chapter 2: RusCan and SuFin

Canada watched someone walk past his door. Matthew got up and followed, not quite awake yet. As he followed, he started to wonder… "Wait…who would be at my house at THIS time of day?!"…but he said nothing because this person seemed familiar.

When he got into the kitchen, two more thoughts crossed his mind; "Why would a girl be at my house?" and "Where's Russia?"

"Uh…" Canada said quietly, "…Wh-who are you?"

Wow. It really felt weird saying that rather than hearing that. The girl turned. She had long light beige-blond hair and was maybe 1.5 centimeters shorter than him. The fact that she was wearing what Russia had been wearing before also registered in Canada's mind. Also…she had violet eyes…just like…

"You are funny, Matvey." She smiled, "You seem taller…Eh? What happened to my voice?"

"R-RUSSIA?!" Canada yelled (quite loudly!).

"Da." She-Russia said, "Is Matvey trying to be funny?"

"Y-y-you're…" Canada said, "Y-you're a girl!"

"…EH?!"

Russia(?) looked at Canada…and then down at himself…then back at Canada.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" She-Russia muttered, "I'm going to beat whoever did this to death…"

"I-I'm sure it was an accident…" Canada said quickly, "N-no need to kill anyone."

_Oh no. What did England do this time? _Canada thought.

"Da. No need to kill." Russia smiled creepily, "Kolkol…just torture…and maim…"

"N-no! You can't do that…"

Russia pouted. It was even cuter than before now that he was a girl, but Canada would not let anyone get injured. Yet, he found himself just standing there as Ivan(?) went to the closet and pulled out a shovel. WHO KEEPS A SHOVEL IN THE CLOSET?!...And this was CANADA's house! H-h-how…? Wh-what else was in the closet? Canada probably didn't want to know.

"Kolkol. I'm going to England's house, da, Matvey?" She said sweetly.

Canada heard the door close before he unfroze.

"WAIT NO!" Canada yelled, dashing after her.

* * *

Finland stared. He knew exactly who that person was, but he didn't believe it. _Keep it together, Finny, it's just a dream._-Finland thought-_This isn't real. This isn't real._

"Hn? Are you alr'ght, T'no?" a high voice said.

_It's a dream. It's a dream. Just wake up and everything will be normal._ Finland closed his eyes pinched his arm. When he opened them… nothing happened. The girl still stood there looking (glaring) at him. Finland jumped back and yelped. _IT'S NOT A DREAM!_

"T'no?"

"EEP! S-su-san?"

"Ja?"

_NOT A DREAM! IT'S REAL! _Finland still couldn't believe it though. The person who stood there was definitely Sweden (No one else glared like that), but he…she…was a girl! She had long blonde hair and glasses. He/She was shorter than before, but she was still taller than Finland by about a centimeter…..even Fem-Sweden is taller… T^T

"Y-you're… a girl…" Finland choked out.

"Ja. I kn'w." Sweden said calmly.

"WH-WHY?"

"I don't kn'w…woke up l'ke th's." Sweden said.

"Aren't you worried?"

"…l'ttle b't…not much…"

"But the meeting is in a little bit! And you're a girl!"

"Ja, I kn'w…hm…"

"Okay then…" Finland said, "…how did this happen?"

"…" Sweden shrugged.

"You aren't going to do anything about it?"

"…Don't see wh't I c'n do…"

"Maybe Norway did it." Finland said.

"D'n't th'nk so…Norway called…says Denmark's a g'rl too…"

Inside, Finland had a thousand questions and was worried. On the outside, Finland stood there with a shocked expression still on his face. What bothered him the most, though, was that Su-san didn't seem worried at all. What if it was permanent?! And why did he turn into a girl and Finland was fine? Maybe he should call in sick and not go to the meeting...

"We're st'll going to th' meeting." Sweden said, as if he could read Finland's mind.

Finland wondered if any other countries had gotten their genders switched.

* * *

**AN: So…yeah…review if you still want me to continue…if I do continue, I'll have to get one more chapter of introductions before the actual story-thing and the meeting. So…yeah…**


End file.
